Stargazing
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: Akiza stargazes one evening and when Yusei comes to join her, starting up a nice conversation. What will they talk about? And what feelings might be revealed?


AnimeKiwi369: I said I'd post a new story in a day or two, didn't I? Well here I am. The story is just what the summary says, basically and is focused on Yusei and Akiza. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its character. I just own the story.

* * *

Stargazing

The Signers and Leo had decided to stay at Martha's for a couple weeks while their lives went back to normal. If anything _could_ go back to normal after what had happened in the past few weeks.

The night air was chilly as Akiza sat looking at the stars from atop the roof of Martha's. She shivered slightly. She needed time to think. What was she going to do now that the Dark Signers had been defeated? Where would she go? She was still getting used to the fact that her parents accepted her again. How would she be treated now that she was no longer The Black Rose? Those were just a few questions that drifted into her mind as she thought about something she never thought she'd think about.

It was a nice night. But it would have been nicer if the one she loved was there too. Akiza sighed. Having _him_ here would make things complicated, though. She was pretty sure she was in love, but she wasn't positive. Akiza had _never_ felt like this before, so she thought more and more that it could be love. After all, he was her savior; he had saved her from herself, had helped her. They were friends, in spite of all she had done to him and had initially refused to think they could be anything but enemies. But he had accepted her, even after she had caused him so much pain. He had been her first real friend, but now she was feeling more than that. Akiza sighed again and looked back at the star-studded sky. Stars were so beautiful. And relaxing. Just like _he_ was. Especially, with those stunning eyes of his.

Staring at the stars just got her thinking more and more about him. She could imagine everything about him from his voice to his new Signer Mark to his marker. Yes, he had been to the Facility, but she didn't care; that marker just meant there was more about him to love. Akiza could see the jagged mark that ran down his left cheek perfectly. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the cool, night air.

She heard the door she came through to get up on the roof open and turned around.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Yusei asked her from the doorway.

"Shouldn't you?" she shot back and he chuckled a little bit.

"You have a point." He said lightly, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." She answered; Yusei walked next to her and sat down.

"You found my old thinking spot."

"What are talking about?"

"When I was younger, I used to come up here to either get away from Jack and Crow's arguing or just come up here to think. Sometimes I came up here to stare at the stars or sky in general." He explained, laying down on the roof, putting his arms behind his head and extending one leg out in front of him and propping the other up. Yusei stared up at the stars, remembering.

"Why did you come up here tonight?" Akiza inquired

"Jack and Leo got into another 'Who's the Best Duelist' argument. And soon Crow got into the argument, defending Leo and it somehow got Crow and Jack arguing about the duels they used to have when we were little. And whenever they get into those kinds of arguments, it always ends up with shouting and those two getting in a scuffle; and I don't want to be around when Martha gives them a scolding for it." He told her, "And you?"

"I needed time and a place to think. And staring at the sky or sitting in a garden always seems to be the best place for it. For me anyway."

"You picked the perfect place. When I was younger I used stare at the stars for hours, thinking about what I would do with my life, sometimes I just studied the constellations, trying to figure out which ones were which. Sometimes I even stayed up here long enough that I would end up falling asleep." He chuckled to himself, "I would sometimes even try to imagine what the girl of my dreams would look like. What are you thinking about up here?"

"Just what's going to happen now that the Dark Signers are gone."

"Yeah. That's a question I'm wondering myself."

"That and a few other things too."

"Like what, Akiza?" he asked, looking at her.

"Why are you so interested in me?" she demanded.

"I just want to know what you're thinking about." Yusei stated coolly. A light, cool breeze blew, gracefully blowing his hair across his face and her long bangs in across hers. She shivered a little bit and wrapped her arms around her.

"Cold?" He asked and she shook her head. Yusei chuckled again, taking off his gloves before putting them in his pocket and taking off his jacket. "You're a terrible liar, Akiza." He commented, draping his jacket around her shoulders. As he put his jacket around her, Akiza thought of when Sayer had done the same thing during The Fortune Cup after her and Yusei's duel and pulled his jacket tightly around her, remembering what she felt. There was a few minutes of silent stargazing before Akiza answered his question.

"I'm mainly thinking about someone that's special to me."

"Really?" He asked with a hopeful tone, "Who is it?"

"I think he's the only person that truly understands me."

"Oh." His hopeful tone faded; she _had_ to be talking about Sayer. After all, he had, had powers like hers, so he had understood her best.

"Society's going to change dramatically now that you, Jack, and Crow finished the bridge." Akiza commented, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed, "Satellite and city are now connected. It's strange to think that the person who originally began building the bridge is the person we had to defeat to fully take down the Dark Signers. And the one who brought us Signers together."

"It is. But technically, it was you who defeated Goodwin."

"I guess, but Jack and Crow were dueling too. And we had you, Leo, Luna, Mina, and Trudge supporting us."

"Yeah, but we weren't the ones dueling."

Yusei lifted his right arm and studied his Dragon Head mark, "Even if only one of us is dueling, we're all together." He said cryptically, "In our hearts anyway. And through this Mark."

"It's strange seeing you with a new Mark."

"Yeah, it is. It's going to take time for me to get used to seeing this Mark, instead of the one Crow now has, on my arm."

Akiza pulled back her glove and studied her own Mark. Another breezed blew and she pulled his jack around her more, "Aren't you cold?"

"Not very. I've lived my whole life in Satellite pretty much; it's been rough, so I'm used to it. I've always loved looking at the stars." He stated, changing the subject.

"Why's that?"

"They just remind me of all the possibilities there are out there. It's endless."

Akiza thought about this for a minute and commented, "I've never thought of the stars that way. That's an interesting way of thinking."

"When you grow up in Satellite, you come up with interesting ways of thinking."

"Either that or you're just interesting." She said lightly with a small laugh.

"Well, I _am_ an interesting guy." He responded with his own laugh.

"That you are, Yusei." Akiza agreed, laughing again.

"You should laugh more often, Akiza. You have a really nice one."

She blushed a little, and was glad he couldn't see the shade of red that covered her face because of the darkness, "So do you, Yusei." She turned her eyes back towards the sky. "I think stars are some of the most beautiful things I ever see, don't you think."

"Second most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"Then what's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, then? She asked with a quizzical look.

Yusei closed his eyes and took a deep breath before responding. "You." He opened his eyes, and reached up to stroke her cheek, "Do you remember what I told you near the end of our first duel? About embracing your dragon?"

She nodded, remembering the sweet words Yusei had told her to try to get to take off her mask and save her: _Embrace your dragon. It's beautiful. Just like you are under that mask._

"Why were always trying to save me? Even after I caused you pain?"

"Hmmm…" Yusei started turning his head towards her, "Maybe it's because I like saving people and being a hero. Maybe it's just because that's my nature; the kind of person I am. Or," he paused, shifting his eyes back to the stars, "it could be that people do crazy things…when they're in love."

Akiza stared at him, surprised. Did he feel the same way for her as she did for him? "W-What?" she asked.

He sat up and moved closer to her. Yusei took another deep breath, "Akiza," he began, moving his hand on top of hers, "I love you. And I have ever since I saw you. The real you. Not the psychic duelist everyone else feared, but the scared, vulnerable, beautiful, misunderstood, lonely young woman no one else saw because she was hidden under a mask no one could see beyond. I know I'm probably rushing things and I understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Yusei," She started, "how could you ever love a monster like me?"

"Because," he brought his face slightly closer, "Akiza, you _are not_ a monster. Or witch. You're just Akiza. And I care about you."

She sighed and looked away, "Yusei why were never afraid of me?"

"I was never afraid because, although your powers were and can still be dangerous, how could I ever get close to you if I was afraid? How could remove the mask you were hiding behind?" Yusei reached out one of his hands under her chin and turned her head, so he could look into her eyes before he continued, "I have had several near-death experiences, temporarily lost one friend because he thought _I_ betrayed _him_, temporarily lost another because _he_ betrayed _me_, and I grew up with only my friends and Martha as my family after Zero Reverse killed my parents and I've been in six lethal shadow duels. After all that, how could I find it in my heart to think you were a monster and be afraid of your powers?"

"Still…" she looked down at her hands for a quick moment before she returned her brown eyes to his mostly blue ones, "Yusei, I don't know what to say."

"How about we say nothing?" he said, rather than asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"This." Yusei moved his face closer and closer to Akiza's and lightly pressed his lips against hers. It was a short kiss; as soon as he had placed his lips on top of the soft ones that belonged to her, he was taking them away.

After he pulled away, Akiza moved herself closer to Yusei, knowing she _was_ in love.

"Yusei, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. When I came up here to think, my thoughts kept coming back to the only person that means more than friendship to me: you." This time it was her turn to take a deep breath and brought her hands up to his face, "Yusei, I love you." She moved her face close to his and put her lips on top of Yusei's. It was just like the kiss he had given her; as soon as it began, it was over.

They looked away from each other for a few moments, each with a small blush on their faces.

"I don't have to imagine what she'll look like anymore." Yusei said, breaking the silence.

"What who will look like?" Akiza asked, the question reaching her eyes. Yusei looked at her with a soft expression in his soul-reading eyes.

"The girl of my dreams." He told her, "She's right next to me."

"So you're saying I'm…" she started, knowing what he was speaking of.

"_You're_ the girl of my dreams, Akiza."

"When you talk to me that way, I _know_ you're the man of my dreams." She told him, laying her head on his shoulder with a wonderful smile on her face. "Yusei, you're just perfect."

"I'm not perfect, Akiza."

"You _are _perfect, Yusei…to _me_. And _for_ me." She said, lifting her head to look at him, "Even if I'm not perfect."

"If _I'm_ perfect to and for _you_, then _you're_ perfect to and for _me_." He responded, looking into her eyes, the stars reflecting in them and he stroked her cheek lightly. Another soft breeze blew and Akiza shivered in his jacket again.

"Still cold?" he asked and she shook her head. Yusei chuckled again and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, "You really are a terrible liar, Akiza."

"Maybe I am." She said, "Or maybe you can just read me easily."

"That could be a possibility." He responded lightly. She turned her eyes back towards the stars above their heads.

"Yusei, can you promise me something?"

"What is it, Akiza?" she turned her eyes back to his and almost forgot her request, seeing to the stars reflect in his already gorgeous eyes.

"Promise me you won't leave me."

"I'll do more than that." Yusei told her. He took her hands and looked softly into her eyes, "I promise I'll never leave. I will never hurt you. And I will _always_ be here for you." He moved his face closer to hers again and she did the same until their lips met again. Neither one of them knew how much time passed. All they knew was that the kiss was perfect. As one breathed out, the other would breathe in. Yusei wrapped his arms around her waist, while Akiza brought her arms around his neck. As the kiss got longer, they found it also got deeper. By the time the kiss was over, both of them were gasping for breath. After they caught their breath, they looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you, Akiza. And I always will."

"I love you, too, Yusei. And I will for as long as I live."

"We should probably get inside before it gets too late."

"Yeah."

They got up and walked towards the roof door. Before they went inside, they took one last look at the sky above and the stars it held. Yusei and Akiza looked back at each other and smiled before they kissed again and walked inside.

It had been the night perfect for stargazing.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Well...That's it. I'm thinking about doing a two more chapters to this story, one being in Akiza's point of view and the other in Yusei's point of view. If you think I should do this, please tell me in your reviews. And please be kind and review kindly.


End file.
